Red Velvet Cake
by loveless9
Summary: Bruce really wants to show Tony how much he thanks him and with his birthday conveniently around the corner what way would be better? Little fluff with mild language at the end.


The tower was quite as an excited Bruce banner walked inside. His arms were full of bags from the store. He put the bags on the counter. He wasn't totally sure how to work Jarvis, so he simply walked in the living room and turned on his iPod. The gentle tousling notes of some jazz song came on. Bruce swung his hips calmly enjoying the music.

"I could have done that for you Mr. Banner," said a robotic voice.

"It's alright I can fend for myself."

Bruce started to unpack all the items in the bag. Milk, eggs, cake mix. All the nesciary ingredients for his cooking endeavor. He pulled out his smart phone and typed in "Devil's Food Cake." A couple of recipes came up. Some for pancakes and others for various deserts. When he finally found one for a cake, he smiled.

"Uh," he stuttered, "Jarvis, preheat the oven to 250."

He watched as the oven's dial moved to the appropriate temperature. Bruce smiled he felt so good to be cooking again, and doing it for someone he really enjoyed. Tony Stark had treated him very well lately. Not only had Tony let him stay in the all amazing Stark Tower but he treated Bruce very well. So the least he could do for Tony was make him a cake. It also would Tony's birthday very soon. Tony didn't really want to drag out the idea but Bruce was very excited. He wanted to show his appreciation. Bruce grabbed a bowl out of the many beautiful cabinets made from stainless steal. Making sense for Stark Towers modern design. The metal bowl he pulled out was on the counter as he searched the steal drawers for a spoon.

"Let me help you Mr. Banner," came a familiar voice. A metal claw came from no where pulling out a white plastic spoon. Handing it over to the brown haired man.

"Can you point me to the measuring cups?"

The claw went over to another drawer and opened it revealing multiple measuring cups.

"Thank you kindly," Bruce grabbed a few he knew he would need. Walking back to the larger counter arms full he began to fill the measuring cups with the right ingredients. Bruce wasn't too happy to have to use pre made cake mix, but he didn't have enough time before Tony would be getting home. So he wanted to make sure it was ready to be a surprise. Banner put all the ingredients into the large bowl, mixing it by hand tapping his foot to the new jazz song that sprang up. Banner had come to enjoy Jazz music. It was not only stimulating but calming. It was the type of music that kept the other guy away. It reminded him of the fist time he met Tony. When he asked curiously what Bruce did to keep the him away mentioning a large bag of weed. The scientist laughed lightly while looking for a pan to cook the cake in.

He realized that it seemed Tony never cooked a lot. Ever since Pepper left. The only thing Stark ate was his different types of alcohol he ingested daily. Bruce filially found a few round cake pans and grabbed 2 of them. Gently he poured the red batter into the pans and placed them in the oven.

"Remind me to take it out in 40 minutes Jarvis."

"Yes Mr. Banner."

Bruce started to walk around the large kitchen area. Various pictures of Tony with family, some of Iron man, and multiple news paper clippings. Framed and on the wall was a news paper clipping that caught Bruce's eye. It showed all of the Avengers. They were all dirty and smiling for the camera. Reminded him of good times.

A loud note from the music brought him out of his trance, he then realized how good the cake smelled. He went back and was getting ready to make the cream cheese frosting for the cake. A wonderful recipe he taught himself a while back. He whipped and fluffed for a nice airy frosting to gently coat the cake once it was finished.

"How much more time?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Cool," Bruce replied putting the frosting in the fridge to chill. He wasn't sure how to spend another 20 minutes so he continued back into the lounge. Maybe it was more of a dining room, but either way it was comfortable. It took Bruce a long time to be able to walk to the bathroom and not get lost in the large Stark Tower. But now being used to the empty space it was comforting in a way. Soothing, and Bruce wasn't sure why.

It would be about another 10 minutes till it was done baking. So he continued to look around.

"Tony will be here soon Mr. Banner," said Jarvis.

Bruce nodded his head knowing he would have enough time. Hopefully. Well either way he just hoped that Tony would like his gesture. He continued to pace around the area a while. Thinking about the Avengers and what everyone is doing. Thinking about is job in South America. Thinking of Tony. Thinking about Tony a lot. After all this thinking Jarvis announced the cake was finished baking. Bruce opened the oven door, with a metal fork in his hand he poked both the circles of cake.

It came out clean. The cake was perfect. He threw on some oven mits and grabbed both the cake. He gently put them in the fridge to cool.

A call came threw. It was from Tony.

"Jarvis I'll be home soon. Like 10 minutes. Make sure Bruce isn't destroying the place."

Bruce slightly panicked but gathered himself up and went to the fridge. The cake was cooling but not enough to frost. Bruce just paced around the room trying to calm himself.

After about 5 minutes of non stop pacing he went back and checked the two cake circles. They were cool now.

"Grab a cake stand," He said in a hurrying voice.

When he went back to the counter there was a nice glass cake stand sitting there. He grabbed some wax paper and placed it on the glass. There went the first tier of the cake. The round layer of red cake got covered in a nice layer of white frosting.

Suddenly there was a voice that came threw.

"Jarvis I'm home!"

At that point Bruce calmed himself down there wasn't any real reason to get worried so he just relaxed and started to ice the cake calmingly. He put on the second tier when Tony walked in. Bruce didn't look up from what he was doing, but he felt Tony's eyes on him.

"Uh... What is this?"

"Nothing." Bruce responded nonchalantly.

"Uh yeah it's something. There is a large white cake in my kitchen."

At this point Bruce was done frosting and reached inside one of the paper bags for a box of candles and matches.

"Well I just wanted to say," Bruce started. He looked up from what he was doing. Tony was wearing a red dress shirt with a black vest. A black tie with black slacks that hugged his sculpted legs. Bruce couldn't help but blush.

Bruce shook away some thoughts and finished his speech.

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything. Living here has been the best ever and," he paused, "Thanks Tony."

Tony looked into Bruce's eyes. They were that right tree bark brown with a certain puppy dog effect to them. Tony melted in his shoes. He watched as Bruce went back to finishing the desert. Putting on candles and lighting them.

Bruce walked up with the cake. Lit candles on them. Tony could help but notice the colors of the candles against the white frosting.

"Iron Man candles?" Tony asked. They were red and orange striped and glowed with the Halloween orange flame.

"Well you know why not," Bruce smiled. Tony's face warmed with each look at his new roommate. All he could do was smile. He was speech less in a way.

"So um," Bruce stuttered nervous, "You want some?"

Tony blushed in embarrassed as she nodded. Bruce smiled knowing Tony was just as nervous as he was. They both walked back into the kitchen. Tony grabbed some plates as Bruce sliced the cake open. The red cake looked nice in contrast to the white frosting. He took off the candle and put the pieces on the plates and gave one to Tony.

They both bite into the cake. Tony face lit up.

"Oh. My. God," Tony said, Bruce got slightly nervous with Tony's reaction.

"This is amazing Bruce how did you make this," Tony stated shoveling the rest into his mouth in 3 large bites going for more.

"A magician never tells his secrets," Bruce laughed taking small bites.

Tony laughed with a mouth full of cake.

"Thanks Bruce really man this is really thoughtful," Tony said after swallowing his 3 slice.

"Least I could do," Bruce stated.

Tony walked over to Bruce his arms open. Bruce didn't know what was going on when suddenly Tony hugged Bruce tightly. Bruce was really surprised by this embrace but accepted it with the most respect.

"Thanks Bruce."

Epilog

Tony was slung over on the couch laying on his back groaning every once in a while.

"Ahhhh Fuck!"

"I told you not to each 8 slices of cake."


End file.
